Fight For Love
by DSO Leon Kennedy
Summary: Ana is torn between Drake brothers Sam and Nathan, which Drake brother will Ana choose? Read to find out!


Title: Fight For Love

Pairing; Sam Drake/ Ana Adler/ Nathan Drake

A/N: AU on Uncharted 4 chapters from Ship Graveyard to Avery's Ship. Only own idea and Ana, rest belong to ND

Summary: Ana is torn between Drake brothers Sam and Nathan, which Drake brother will Ana choose? Read to find out!

Chapter One

Ana was caught between Sam and Nathan Drake, both brothers wanted her to be their's but only one of them would be with Ana, she had decided to spend time with each brother to make her choice between them, Ana went to spend time with Nathan at his place, Sam hoped that Ana would choose him over Nathan who tried to covince Ana that she should be with him, but Ana didn't feel anything for Nathan, she liked Sam better and she knew that soon she would be making her choice between Sam and Nathan, she had secretly picked Sam as she felt a connection with him more than Nathan and as the following couple weeks passed as Ana met up with Nathan and Sam seperately to tell her decision and when she told Nathan that she wouldn't be choosing him, Nathan gave Ana a hug and told her to look after Sam, Ana agreed to tolook after Sam, a few days later Ana went to see Sam at his place and Sam was so happy to see Ana and then Ana told Sam that she had chosen him and Sam softly smiled as he held her close to him as they shared a soft kiss, Ana smiled in their kiss and Sam led Ana up to his bed, Ana was glad that she was with Sam.

Sam cuddled Ana close to him in bed as they were together, Ana had her hand on Sam's chest as she cuddled into him, while Ana was happy to be with Sam and she was happy with Sam and he knew how much Ana meant to him, Sam held Ana close to him and he knew how happy he was with Ana and they slept together, Sam loved knowing how happy he was to be with Ana properly, Ana loved Sam and knew how much happier she was with him, Ana stayed close to Sam as they were in bed together for the first time as a couple, Ana kept her hand on Sam's chest as he held her close to him.

Ana was happy to be with Sam and she cuddled close to him, as Sam held her close to him, Sam told Ana that he loved her and then Ana told Sam that she loved him too, when Sam kissed her softly as Ana smiled and kissed him back, Anan was happy with Sam and she knew that she had made the right choice to be with Sam properly and as Sam held Ana close to him while in bed, Ana felt safe with Sam and she trusted him to keep her safe as they were finally together, Ana was happy with Sam and she was close to Sam as they stayed close to each other, Ana was lucky to be with Sam who showed Ana how much he loved her, Ana put her hand on his chest, when Sam placed a soft kiss on her cheek, Ana loved being with Sam and they were so close to each other, Ana was happy to be with Sam, as they slept together, Anna was cuddled close to Sam who kept her warm in their bed, Ana was safe with Sam and she knew how much she meant to him and always would, Ana softly sighed in her sleep, Sam sighed as he slept with Ana.

Following morning, Sam woke up and noticed that Ana was still asleep on his chest, Sam was happy to have Ana at long last and Sam knew that he was going to make sure that Ana was happy, when she woke up an hour later, Sam smiled seeing her wake up and he gave her a soft loving kiss as Sam smiled softly knowing how happy he was with Ana who was close to Sam as they then shared a soft loving kiss together, Ana put her hand on Sam's chest as they kissed softly, Sam loved Ana so much and as they were close to each other, Sam was happy with Ana.

Ana was close to Sam as they spent the day in bed together, Sam knew how much Ana meant to him as they were close to each other, Sam placed a soft kiss on her shoulder as they were happy together and Sam knew how much happier he was with Ana.

(Epilouge)

Six years had now passed as Sam and Ana were now married and had two children together, Sam and Ana remained in King's Bay with their little boy Lucas and his little sister Cassie, Sam knew how much he loved being a dad to his young children with Ana, neither heard from Nathan, this suited Sam fine as he had the only family he needed with Ana in King's Bay.

The End


End file.
